Conventionally, as an apparatus that deposits and withdraws coins, there are known coin handling apparatuses, such as a register change apparatus and a money changer. As an example of such a coin handling apparatus, there is a disclosed coin handling apparatus having coin dispensers arranged in rows on opposite sides of a transport belt that travels toward a coin pickup port (see PTL 1, for example). The coin dispensers arranged in the rows are so disposed that the surfaces of rotary disks sandwich the transport belt and face each other, as disclosed in FIG. 6 of PTL 1.